


Battle of Balls (Snowballs, I Swear!)

by ImmediatelyWriting



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon Universe, Christmas, Christmas Special, Could Be Canon, Feel-good, Friendship, Gen, Happy, Karasuno, Karasuno Family, No Spoilers, One Big Happy Family, One Shot, Short, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Slice of Life, Snow, Snow Day, Snowball Fight, Snowballing, Volleyball, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:55:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28264257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImmediatelyWriting/pseuds/ImmediatelyWriting
Summary: When Team Karasuno is asked to come to the closed sporthalls on a snowy Christmas morning, they're all a little skeptical.Little did they know their captain would challenge them to a snowball fight to the death!
Kudos: 20





	Battle of Balls (Snowballs, I Swear!)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey There!
> 
> Merry Christmas!  
> I have for you a fanfiction that needs NO disclaimers and NO trigger warnings!!!  
> Just Haikyuu boys being boys, so enjoy reading!
> 
> Love, Noa <3

_Why the heck did they want me to come to school today!?_ Hinata asked himself as he raced up the hill. Snow stuck to his orange curls and caused his cheeks and nose to get all cold.

It was terrible weather to go outside and on Christmas days the gym halls were sure to be closed.

Daichi and Sugawara had called him that morning to tell him that he had to come to school. They weren’t only on a break because of Christmas, they were also on a snow break; with this packet of snow covering every millimeter of the streets, how could they not be on a winter break.

On top of the hill Hinata stepped off his bike, because going down at full speed with this ice on the road would be a certain death. This did mean that he’d have to walk all the way to school from here.

When he finally reached the gym halls, all out of breath and aching from running with his bike in his hands, Hinata drops into the ice-cold snow. Never had he thought he would appreciate flopping onto the floor with his entire body this much, but it felt great to cool off this way.

His rest didn’t last for a long time though; within no time a beanpole blocked the bright sunlight that shone upon Hinata’s face. In the shadow, he suddenly started shivering.

“Hey!” Hinata yelled, staring up at the tallest blonde dude staring down at him. “What do you think you’re doing blocking out my sun like that!”

Tsukishima squinted at Hinata before saying, “Oh, I didn’t know people liked to sunbathe…” He paused, finding the good tone to annoy the crap out of Hinata. “… at mid-winter.”

The way he was looking down at Hinata again, the way he was smirking when he talked; Hinata would’ve rather stayed at home with his little sister if this was all the “fun” Daichi was talking about.

Speaking about the devil; his upperclassmen arrived on time to safe Hinata from major humiliation.

“Tsukki,” Daichi said while shaking his head. “You don’t have to be an ass, you know?”

Tsukishima rolled his eyes at the captain of their team and stepped aside. The sun shone right into Hinata’s eyes, causing him to see purple blotches in front of his eyes for next ten minutes.

When they finally disappeared, and Hinata could recognize his surroundings again, everyone had arrived at the place Daichi had picked for a meeting spot.

“So, what is all of this about?” Asahi asked. Nishinoya nods in agreement and adds, “Yeah, why did I have to get out of bed so early? I mean, you know we’re on a break right?”

Hinata was glad to see that he wasn’t the only one that hadn’t been informed about their sudden meeting, because that meant Daichi and Sugawara owed them an explanation.

“Oh, yeah, about that.” Daichi scratched himself behind his ear, like already apologizing for what he was about to say. “With a couple of competitions around the corner, we cannot slack off.”

Sugawara stepped forward and added, “That’s why we wanted to do some endurance training.”

Everyone suddenly seemed very hyped up, especially Hinata who basically started bouncing up and down at the thought of being able to spike some balls and run around the court.

“In the form of a snowball fight.”

In an instance, the mood was killed.

Tsukiyama and Yamaguchi looked at each other like they were asking, “why did we even come here?” while Kageyama just turned around and started to walk away without any warning. Even Tanaka and Nishinoya looked slightly disappointed, and they were always in for anything.

“Come on guys,” Daichi mumbled in a begging tone. “It’s really not that bad.”

Tanaka glared at Daichi, making a face again when he said, “Well, _not that bad_ is kind of an understatement. It’s freezing outside and I forgot my gloves at home.” Realizing that he just exposed how cold he actually was, Tanaka glanced over at the two girls standing close to each other to keep themselves warm. “Oh, and the girls are here… you expect us to hit them with snowballs too?”

“Yeah!” Nishinoya chimed in right away. “Because that would be really rude!”

“Since when are you a gentleman?” Tsukishima mumbled under his breath, causing Yamaguchi to snicker and Nishinoya to flip in reply. Nishinoya pointed at Tsukishima and squeaked, “I have always been a gentleman! Just you watch!” He walked up to Yachi and Kiyoko to give the two shivering girls his scarf, mittens and jacket; leaving himself all frozen.

“Well, t-thank you,” Yachi stammered, holding poor Nishinoya’s scarf in her hands. “B-but I think we’d get even warmer if we’d just keep the snowball fight, like Daichi suggested.” She turned to Kiyoko for approval. “Right?”

Kiyoko nodded and, as everyone could already have guessed, everyone suddenly was in the mood for a huge snowball fight; already scooping snow from the ground before Daichi told them too.

“There are three rules!” Daichi shouted while already diving down to make snowballs like all of his teammates. “One, no standing still for longer than three seconds; it is training after all.”

“Two!” Sugawara sounded from a little further. “Ice balls will not be accepted, only powdery snow.”

Daichi got back on his feet, with a pile of snowballs lying next to him. “And last but not least!”

“If you’re not covered in snow by the end of the game.” Sugawara smirked, glancing at Daichi.

Daichi suddenly looked more evil than ever before when he said, “I will make you the promise that you will most certainly go home with snow all the way into your panties.”

Hinata’s knees were getting all cold and wet, but he didn’t care as long as he could get the most snowballs formed before the start signal sounded; he would win from everyone, no matter what.

He was proofed wrong as soon as Daichi shouted “start!”, being the first one to be dusted in a nice coat of powdery snow from behind. He turned around in anger and Kageyama immediately threw a second ball at Hinata’s face.

“Hey!” Hinata shouted, coughing because of all the snow that found its way into his mouth. “That is so mean of you, Kageyama!”

“Well.” Kageyama rolled his eyes at Hinata while juggling with another snowball. “I did tell you many times to stop receiving with your face, so it’s your own fault.”

Hinata grunted in anger and threw his ball at Kageyama, hitting him right in the face.

Almost as if Kageyama’s skin got boiling as soon as he got angry with Hinata, the snow melted right off of him and he came running at Hinata to give him a good feel of what eating snow felt like.

A little further Nishinoya, Asahi, Ennoshita and Tanaka were being powdered by Yachi and Kiyoko; who didn’t only make an amazing team with the two of them, but also proofed themselves to be amazing at snowball fights when up against three soft boys.

Sugawara was being dragged through the snow by Daichi, screaming like a victim of murder.

And, even though Tsukishima was opposed to the idea of a snowball fight, he and Yamaguchi where having the time of their lives while in a battle to the death against Kinoshita and Narita.

Eventually, everyone went home with white snow in their hair and their clothes soaked all the to their panties; but at least they had a wonderful Christmas this year!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey There!
> 
> I hope you liked that (and I kind of got the characters right); this is my first Haikyuu fanfiction after all.  
> There may be more Haikyuu ones in the future though, when I get a grip on writing these bouncing baby boys. 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you'll have a wonderful Christmas even when not everything is possible this year!  
> Remember to give your friends and distant family a call to wish them a Merry Christmas! And most importantly enjoy the last days of 2020!
> 
> Love, Noa <3


End file.
